Praying Mantis
Praying Mantis is one of the 5 PMCs (Private Military Company) who operates under the dummy mother company, Outer Heaven (Mother Company), which is run by Liquid Ocelot. The Praying Mantis PMC is based in Britain. They utilize the System, otherwise known as SOP (Sons of the Patriots), which uses nanomachines to enhance and regulate their senses. Currently, Praying Mantis has been deployed in the Middle East fighting off the local Militia Soldiers. In the game, many can be seen in heated firefights with the militia as well as in the cinematics although most of the time, it is the Praying Mantis army that wins them through the use of SOP as well as much more advanced technology though in turn, are in numerical disadvantage with the militia. Equipment Praying Mantis soldiers are known for their appearance. They wear khaki cargo pants and tactical armor. They can be seen wearing black long sleeve shirts under their tactical vests and balaclavas as well as headets. Troops can be identified in their role depending on the headgear they weare; ones wearing the black ballistic helmet also have goggles and are seen to be regular troops while the troops wearing baseball caps also opt for specialized roles such as snipers, spotters and radiomen. Their main rifle of use is the MK. 17 and their basic sidearm is the GSR. Several of them can also be seen using the M14 EBR as their sniper rifles (or designated marksman rifles in a sense) against the Militamen with great precision and effect. Vehicles used include the Humvee armed with a 50.cal heavy machine gun and the Stryker armored personnel carrier. Praying Mantis troops have also used Metal Gear Gekkos (IRVING) extensively in their fight against the Militiamen. It appears that the PMC has been fighting the militia for some time since Otacon mentioned that the Praying Mantis is using more Gekkos than usual deployment (Also possibly due to Liquid Ocelot's presence). The Praying Mantis PMC has also been seen utilizing attack helicopters equipped with small jet engines armed with machine-guns and missiles as close air support as well as unmanned, winged, drones (Belonging to Raging Raven). Before the game's release, the Praying Mantis soldiers in the earlier versions of MGS4 carried the M4 Custom equipped with a vertical handle grip, scope and laser sight and were more well equipped and armored. Soon, they were shown using the M4 carbines without the customization and this was later changed to the MK.17 during the later stages of development. However, in the game, Drebin mentions to Snake that the M4 Custom is however a popular favorite weapon in use by the more powerful PMCs over the world (also referencing back to the earlier modes of MGS4 where photos of Praying Mantis troops with M4s exist). It is mentioned in radio broadcasts in-game and cinematics (as well as early trailers) that the Praying Mantis managed to establish general control in the city and were only weeding out the remaining resistance of the Militiamen. Category:Private Military Companies